Avowed
The Avowed were the approximately six hundred original members of the Crimson Guard who swore to eradicate the Malazan Empire in the 1066th year of Burn's Sleep. Their vow meant that so long as the empire existed, they could not truly die. The vow itself had conferred upon them unnaturally long life, accelerated healing and even in death, so long as the Malazan Empire existed, they remained part of the Crimson Guard as Brethren. Known Avowed * K'azz D'Avore, Commander, known by various titles First Company * Skinner, Captain, (traitor) disavowed * Mara, Company mage, (traitor) * Gwynn, Company mage, (loyal) * Petal, Company mage, (traitor) * Kalt, Lieutenant, (loyal) died in RotCGReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.294 * Black the Lesser (traitor) * Farese * Hist (traitor) * Shijel (traitor) Second Company * Shimmer, Captain, (loyal) * Cowl, High Mage and Master of Assassins, 'Veils', (traitor, trapped in the Deadhouse in RotCG, escaped in Blood and Bone) * Stoop, Siegemaster of the Guard, (loyal, murdered by Skinner) * Smoky, Company mage, (loyal) * Shellarr 'Shell', Company mage, (loyal) * Blues, Company mage and swordmaster, (loyal) * Fingers, Company mage, (loyal) * Opal, Company mage, (loyal) * Isha, Company assassin, 'Veil' * Keitil, Company assassin, 'Veil', (loyal) * Lazar, Standard Bearer, (loyal) * Amatt, (loyal) * Cole, (loyal) * Dim, (loyal) - possibly died in RotCG * Halfdan, (loyal) * Inese, (loyal) * Lean, (loyal) * Reed, (loyal) - possibly died in RotCG * Sept, (loyal) * Treat, (loyal) * Turgal, (loyal) Third Company * Tarkhan, Captain and company assassin, 'Veil', (loyal) * Lor-sinn, Company mage, (loyal) * Sour, Company mage, (loyal) * Toby, Company mage, (loyal) * Balkin, Company mage, (loyal) * Lacy, Company assassin, 'Veil', (loyal) * Baker, (loyal) * Black, (loyal) * Bower, (loyal) * Lucky, (loyal) * Janeth, (loyal) * Slate, (loyal) Fourth Company * Cal-Brinn, Captain and company mage * Iron Bars, (loyal) * Jup Alat, (loyal) * Laurel, (loyal) * Leena, (loyal) Other named Avowed * Bartok – slain by Dassem Ultor * Betel – possibly killed by Claws in RotCGReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, UK PB p.570 * Daneth (loyal) * Jacinth (traitor) * Jorrick Sharplance – (Unknown) Officer of the Crimson Guard in GotM * Keal – slain by Dassem Ultor * Keel * Ketch – possibly killed by Claws in RotCGReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, UK PB p.570 * Leuthan (traitor) * Longlegs – killed in RotCGReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, UK PB p.586 * Red, mage (traitor) * Sart – possibly killed by Claws in RotCGReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, UK PB p.570 * Sarafa Lenesh – killed by Storo Matash outside OwndosReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.103 * Shirdar – slain by Dassem Ultor Secret of the Vow The source of the wellspring of the inexhaustible might that sustained the Avowed remained unknown for much of the Guard's history. The High Mage Ussü discovered it while fighting Iron Bars, but he was choked to death before he could reveal it.Stonewielder, Chapter 12 It was finally revealed by Silverfox at the end of events in Assail that the original Vow touched upon Tellann mimicking the ritual that created the T'lan Imass. The Crimson Guard was then welcomed as the Red Clan of the T'lan Imass, but Silverfox was not their Summoner as she was to true T'lan Imass.Assail, Chapter 15 Notes and references de:Bekenner Category:Crimson Guard military units Category:Avowed Category:Crimson Guard